What Happens in Egypt!
by shadowwolf49
Summary: I remembered being part of the Ottoman Turks. Why did Greece have to leave us? I want to be with Turkey again. But why Is he tied up in my house. TurkeyXEgypt


This it my first story so please don't be so don't be really real harsh. Please Review my story. Sucky summary sorry

* * *

><p><em><strong>There was that old window that I had kept closed for almost 500 years. All it does is sit there and collect dust. Never moving. Maybe I should get rid of it. <strong>_

"Old Egyptian gem, jewelry, swords, and vases. Prices as low as ten American dollars. Come far and near welcome anyone, real cheap and real Real, very good quality" today shopping centre has been pretty slow. Only an American/Englishman came over trying pectoral say that each other was cute wearing one which made me up cuz no buy. DISGUSTING. Well I can watch this movie Amer been gave me called Beetlejuice as he might call it. He said it might make me laugh. He was wrong. The only part that was possible funny was the shrunken head. But what I couldn't get my finger around was how Beetlejuice reminded me of Turkey, how both are insane and idiotic. Maybe if I say his name three time he would appear.

I looked around making sure that no one can see or hear me. I close my eyes tightly. Think real hard."Sadiq Adnan, Sadiq Adnan, Sadiq Adnan."

Wait sec. a why am I thinking of Turkey. That dummy.

_**From that moment the window have been unlocked.**_

I decided to close up around four early having feeling something is going to happen. I only sold matching Urns to a German and Italian couple and a machete to a Korean guy who yelled at me telling that he created the first machete. As I got close to my palace I heard the sound of rumbling and vases breaking. Maybe an intruder was stealing my mother's treasures. A very bad thief that does not pay attention to where he is going and not very silent. I had my dogs next to me to make sure they're ready to fight. As I slowly opened the silver and golden door I heard the mumbling of a familiar voice. The animals ran in and tackled a man in a chair. Looking closer the man was really, (OMG please not him) Turkey tied to the chair with a rag stuff in his mouth shouting something in Turkish.

The animals left the house as soon as they figured out it was Turk they were attacking. I helped Turk up and remove the rag out of his slobbering mouth. His cute, sweet, warm slobbering mouth. Stop thinking like that Gupta.

"Fuck bu kadar uzun sürdü ne(What the fuck took you so long)."

"أوقفوا الصراخ في وجهي باللغة التركية، كما أستطيع أن أفهم ما قولك أيها الغبي(Stop yelling at me in Turkish, like I can understand what you're saying you idiot)." I removed the rope that was wrapped around his wraist and the chair. I walked to my living room and laid out on my satin sofa. While Turk came in rubbing his wraist and sat in the on the other side of the room. He pulled a pack of Camel cigarettes and stuck one into his mouth. As he puts away the pack, he was searching in his pockets for something. I got up from my lazy lay and walked over to him with one of my always lighted candles.

"Hey what are you doing with that," He kept trying to push back but forgot he was already at the wall."Stay back you craz looney bean!"

I crouched on my knees and held the candle near his face. He shook out of surprisement and stared at me (I'm guessing) like I was Russia with a pick axe.

"I thought you might need a light," I said with my usual look on my face, he stuck his stick into the flame until it was slightly buzz," anyway sense you are not going to say anything I will start the conversation."

I took a long, deep breath."Why are you here tied up in my house without your lighter, which you carried everywhere with you, still you should be at your house or something like working or fighting with Greece over who Japan's best friend, who is probably Engla or Amer, you two are mayb-," he stuck the cigarette he had in his mouth into mine. I wanted to spit it out but also want it to be there for a while so I pretend to enjoy smoking. He grabbed another stick and lit it in the candle I was holding. Acting cool like always.

"Stop talking already! You think I know why I'm here, all I remembered was that England freak dress up as a gay fairy(Sorry Iggyfans) talking about me being summon and some odd drink called Beetlejuice, then he hit me with his wand then **BOOM-BANG-BASH **I woke up in your house." When he said Beetlejuice I felt a chill crawl up my spine or another snake. This might be mine fault. N-No its just stroke of the moment Right that's what it is!

I got up and blow the candle I was holding out. I walked over to the phone and called the airport.

"Hey, whacha doing Muhammad calling your girlfriends to go out," he chuckled at me with his cigarette still sticking out of his mouth. What a fool.

"I'm calling the airport to see when the next flight to Turkey is... and Stop Calling Me Muhammad, Sadiq." I shouted at him as I talked to the servant lady."Sorry ma'am," whispering in the mic.

"Come on Muhammad you don't like company or you rather be alone like always," he walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my neck. His breath smells like whiskey and burning trees. That smell is irritating. It burn my nostrils, but for some reason I enjoy the scent. the natural Scent of Turkey. I try to listen to the lady while keeping my thought to myself. I hung he phone up slamming it on the hook trying to get him off my back. He only stepped back like a few centimeters.

"She said that the next flight is tomorrow morning at 10:05 so you better remember," I told him.

"Until then we are going to party likes it 1999! Let's go Egypt!" He tightly gripped my hand dragging me to the front door. I was okay with him holding my hand but...

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT I just got home and I'm seriously tired. I didn't get to take a break." I was lying but I won't let him know that.

"Come on, Gupta I haven't been around your house in a long time. It would be so much fun," he looked at me with that puppy dog face and kiddy voice. It made me feel guilty to even try to say no. I just nodded my head and continued to be dragged across the ground. We walked outside and already you can see the sun slowly descend in the horizon, it around 5:30.

"We should go back home at 10 okay Sadiq," he blankly stared off into the background."Hey, can you hear me." I started to beat him in the back of the head with a nearby stick. It took about ten hit for him to flinch. He slowly turned his head while laughing manically. It might be me but he had a total rapeface. Please help me.

* * *

><p>I wanted more for the story but I've been having a writers block.<p> 


End file.
